


Engagement

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Mileven, Mileven, Spice, adult mileven, grown up mileven, mileven fluff, mileven spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: In which Mike wants to get the perfect ring for El at the age eighteen.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Engagement

Mike was eighteen years old when he went into the ring store.

He felt awkward as he was the only one in the room other than the man behind the counter. His legs were trembling as if they were giving up holding the weight of his body by the overwhelming nerves he could feel everywhere in him. His hands were sweaty, fingers tapping against his shorts nervously. His stomach felt heavy; instead of butterflies in his stomach it felt like a million elephants stomping on him. His heart was pounding so quickly and loudly that he was scared the man could hear it. He didn't know why he was so nervous, after all he wasn't proposing that day. It's just that Mike wanted to find the perfect ring. He needed to make sure that it belonged to her. 

The man behind the counter eyed him with a strange look. He looked up from whatever he was writing in his notebook to look at him. The boy that stood there was obviously an older teenager, so he couldn't possibly be here to get an engagement ring, right?

"Hey," The man nodded his head towards Mike and he jumped, seeming startled that there was noise other than the racing thoughts in his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Mike shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the red carpet, "T-To buy a ring,"

"Did your mom ask you to pick something up?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"W-What? No... I um..." Mike's cheeks flushed, a smile tugging at his lips as El came into his mind, "I'm getting an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

The man looked at him with a puzzled look. "How old are you?"  
"U-Um, e-eighteen," Mike mumbled.

The man started to laugh which made Mike jump back a little. He shifted his eyes to the ground again, his cheeks growing hotter the more the man laughed. Mike's fingernails dug into his sweaty palms from nervousness. 

"What are you doing here? You're too young!" The man thought, an amused smile on his face that Mike decided he hated. 

Mike started to get annoyed, "I love her," He fought. 

"That's what everyone thinks when they're young, but then you get out of the honeymoon phase and find out the truth about your relationship," The man snorted. 

Mike fought back from yelling at this man. After all, he shouldn't be making fun of him, but instead welcoming him because, well, then it creates business which creates money.

"We've been together for six years," Mike muttered, gripping the fabric inside his pockets with anxiety and annoyance. 

The man seemed to be stunned by his words, because he immediately went silent from his laughter and a little pink in the face. Mike breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to calm himself down a bit. He got to business, and crouched down to see the rings in all their glory. He pursed his lips together, looking at every little detail and observing the rings like it was a crime case. There was one he thought looked perfect, but it was just a tad bit too dark of a shade of gold. Then there was another one, where it had a beautiful sparkle to it, but the diamond on it had a singular edge that was too pointy for his liking. And one, he loved so much, but ditched the idea of buying it because he thought it wasn't sparkly enough.

Soon, an hour passed. The man behind the counter stared at the boy with confusion, wondering what the hell he was doing. 

"Sir, can I help you?" He raised his eyebrows at Mike after checking the time on his watch.

Mike sighed, "No... I just can't find the perfect one."

"Don't think too hard about it," The man advised, "I'm sure as long as she loves you, she'll be happy with anything you get her. After all, being married is about the happiness in the process, not the look of the ring."

Mike took in his words for a second, but then shook his head, "I know, but still, I need it to be perfect. She deserves perfection."

The man shook his head and laughed, continuing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper. All these years and he hasn't seen a single eighteen year old boy be so lovestruck.

\-----

Mike left the store without a ring.

He was so disappointed in himself; so sad in fact that he couldn't even pay attention to how lovely it felt to be kissing El right now, in the long grass of a lonely field in the brisk afternoon air. 

He kisses her slowly, their lips tugging at each other as her toes curl and her hands have a tight grip of his hair. Mike's arm rests on the blanket below them to support himself as his other hand softly brushes her torso up and down, and El can't stop running her fingers in his slightly curly hair and gripping the back of his shirt. 

"Mmike," El hums against his lips, their lips making sucking noises every time they detach to catch breath, "Is something wrong?" She asks in a breath.

Mike doesn't respond, so El stops their kissing to look up at him in the eyes. She cups his face that has a little pout, and tries to study his eyes.

"No El, nothing is wrong," Mike gives her a crooked smile. He closes his eyes and parts his lips slightly, leaning in slowly as if he's waiting for her to do the same. El thought the view was beautiful, but she wasn't going to let him get away with his feelings.

"Oh El," Mike sighs, his face falling into the crook of her neck. He kisses lightly at the skin there, his warm breath against her skin making her shiver. She was enjoying holding him close until she felt wetness against her neck, and she sat up a little to see he was crying silently.

"Mike," El breathes, leaning down to kiss his tears away, "Please tell me what's wrong bun bun, I don't like to see you cry."

'Bun bun,' a nickname that El started calling Mike when they were sixteen. It all started when Mike found a wounded bunny and took care of it and made it healthy before giving it off to a loving owner. El started calling him Bun Bun because at that moment, El could really see his soft side, the real Mike. But, anyways, it's a long story.

"I can't tell you," Mike frowned, blushing a bit at El's lips kissing his face.  
"Mike..."  
"I know, I know, you don't like me keeping my feelings a secret. And I know you are scared about me keeping them away from you for so long, but I really can't tell you this time. I'll be fine soon, I promise, okay?" Mike rubbed his thumb on her hand in small circles, looking down at the ground as if he was scared of her reaction.

El thought about if for a moment, before sighing. "Okay, Mike," El couldn't help but to frown, and she cuddled Mike close, "But you can't stop me from caring, so even if I don't know the problem I will still try to make you feel better."

Mike smiled, wondering how he got so lucky. He gave her a grateful smile that she didn't continue the issue. 

"Come here," El grinned, pulling at his shirt. Mike blushed and they started kissing again until it turned dark. As Mike kissed her, he just couldn't help but think, "This girl deserves the most beautiful ring in the world."

\---

Mike woke up with a very warm and fuzzy feeling.

El's arms were wrapped around his torso, her cheek squished against his chest cutely. The feeling of her bare breasts against his skin was almost calming, and her bare thigh was wrapped around his leg slightly. Mike couldn't help but to brush her hair back a bit and kiss her forehead gently. This girl would be his wife someday.

"El baby, wake up," Mike said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit. El's eyes fluttered, and she just held Mike closer and stuffed her head in his neck mummering something about being tired.

Mike chuckled, "Cmon, give me a good morning kiss," he teased slightly, caressing her arm up and down.

El giggled and brought her head out of his neck and left a trail of kisses from his neck to his lips. When their lips connected, both of their hearts jumped, and they could feel each other's smiles through the kiss.

"Last night felt good," El sighed when their lips parted, smiling as she rubs her thumb over his freckles.

"Yeah, it did," Mike smiled, "One day, we'll be able to make love and wake up the next morning without having to worry about our parents."  
"Mmm," El hummed, kissing his neck, "I can't wait."

"I want to marry you," Mike sighed happily out of nowhere, running his fingers through her messy hair.  
"Husband sounds nice," El smiled, "I can't wait to be El Wheeler."  
Mike's heart jumped at the sound of it. "Someday, El, someday."

He kissed the top of her head when suddenly they heard the front door open.

"Shit, my mom's here," Mike grumbled, "Get dressed."  
El wasted no time. She got out from under the blanket and rushed to put on her clothes. Mike couldn't help to take a peek or two while he was changing.

In the process, El almost tripped over a few D&D figurines that were laying on the floor for god knows why and Mike almost tripped putting on his pants.

"Micheal!" Karen shouted from downstairs, "Come down and eat breakfast now!"   
"One second mom!" Mike yelled back, and quickly opened the window for El to climb out of.

"See you later bun bun," El kissed Mike's cheek.  
"See you later my love," Mike replied back and they both shared a quick kiss until El was hurrying out of the window. 

\---

After breakfast, Mike went his way out to a different ring store. After all, saving up money ever since the age fifteen to buy a ring in the future isn't for nothing. 

He walked into the ring store, and immediately noticed that it looked a lot more... expensive than the other one. But he didn't care. If expensive was the price to pay to get engaged to El then it's more than worth it. 

"Hello," A woman smiled sweetly at Mike, "Picking up something for your parents?"

Mike sighed. He didn't want to go through this whole mess again. "No, ma'am. I'm getting an engagement ring for my girlfriend because I am going to propose to her. Before you ask, I'm eighteen, and yes, it's young, but I'm in love and we've been together for six years."

"Huh," The woman shrugged, "The girl over there basically said the same exact thing."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to where the woman was nodding at. His eyes landed on beautiful chestnut hair and jeans and a little pink blouse. Mike knew El like the back of his hand and he knew that this girl was El.

"...El?" Mike gasped, walking over to her slowly.

El seemed startled, and her eyes widened. She turned around to see the face of her beautiful boy. "M-Mike?"

"What- What are you doing here?!" Mike asked, still frozen. The last thing he expected to come out of her mouth was a bunch of sobs.

"Hey, hey, just breathe," Mike unfroze when his soon-to-be-wife started crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his chest, clinging his shirt.

"Let's go outside, yeah?" Mike cupped her cheek, and she responded with a bunch of sniffles and a nod.

Mike nodded to the women behind the counter as a small thank you and left the store with his crying love. He sat her down on a bench and immediately wrapped her up in his arms, caressing her back slowly. 

"I'm here El, I'm here. What's wrong love?" Mike asked with a frown, feeling as his shirt started to stain with her tears.

"T-The suprise i-is ruined!" El sobbed, clinging Mike's shirt so tightly that she had white knuckles.

"What?" Mike questioned with utter confusion.   
"I-I wanted to get you a ring," El frowned, sniffling, "I was going to propose because I thought you were going to propose the second we both turned eighteen but you didn't so I got worried and decided to do it myself and all I wanted was to find a perfect ring and prepare the perfect words to say and make it really s-special-"

"What?" Mike breathed, suddenly feeling tears in his own eyes, "You... You were going to propose? To me?" Mike cupped her cheek, his lips slightly parted and his pupils wide with love. 

El looked up at him and she was surprised when a smile formed on her face. She shyly nodded and blushed.

"I-I know it's not normal for the girl to purpose but I wanted to become fiancé's so bad. I couldn't wait any longer," El brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, El felt Mike's arms wrap so tight around her that she felt like she could suffocate.   
"M-Mike!" El screeched and giggled when he started to kiss all around her face, tears falling down from his cheeks from joy. 

"Oh El," Mike sighed happily, pecking her lips about ten times, "I don't deserve you."  
"How would you even pay for one?" Mike questioned, still kissing every part of her skin that he could. 

"I-I have been saving up ever since we were fifteen," El replied.

Mike looked stunned, "Me too."

Then, they both burst out laughing at the situation. They were both planning on a proposal. 

"El," Mike leaned his forehead on El's.  
"Mike," El giggled, cupping his face as they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," They both said at the same time, and that made them laugh.

"I love you, El Wheeler," Mike chuckled with his tears, "I love you, I love you, I love you," Mike couldn't stop kissing her lips.  
"I love you, my soon to be husband," El giggled as she cried, "I love you so much."

"Mike!" El laughed when he started kissing and sucking her neck, "We're in public!"  
"I don't care, I want to adore my soon to be wife," Mike hummed against her neck. 

"My beautiful, brilliant boy, I love you so much," El said for probably the millionth time, "Bun Bun, I love you so much."

———

Later that year, Mike was the one who proposed to El in the forest where they met. They cried and kissed and shared many passionate touches, drowning in love and pleasure. 

It was the start of a new journey in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
